


Gift

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now let! Me! In!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 2007.

It's the stupidest thing Sasuke has  _ever_  been given -- this is including the Valentine's Day chocolates he gets from the girls. It's a  _plush toy_ , in the shape of a ninja, with red eyes. Behind this toy is a beaming Uzumaki Naruto.   
  
Sasuke slams the door -- or at least he tries to. Naruto's smiling face switches quickly to a scowl as he tries to squeeze through.  
  
"What the hell, bastard?! I brought you a present!"  
  
"I don't want it, idiot!"  
  
"Don't be such a prick! Sakura-chan even said it reminded her of you!" Naruto shouts, giving the door a good shove.  
  
"I didn't ask for it!" Sasuke shouts back, bracing himself against Naruto's brute force.  
  
"And  _I_  picked it out and bought it!"  
  
"Now I  _really_  don't want it!" Sasuke sneers, and hopes he doesn't looked panicked.  
  
"But it looks  _just like you_! It's adorable and cranky-looking! Now let! Me! In!"  
  
They both cry out in surprise as Naruto's next shove actually gets the job done. They end up sprawled in a pile in Sasuke's doorway. The toy is squashed between them and Naruto's chest is flattening Sasuke's face.   
  
"Get off me, moron," Sasuke orders, talking into Naruto's shirt.  
  
"Let's find a place for this guy on your shelves!" Naruto sounds undeterred, and crawls over Sasuke to dash into the apartment.  
  
Reluctantly, Sasuke shuts the door and follows Naruto. He finds the blond looking through his fridge, the toy forgotten on the table.  
  
"You don't have anything good," Naruto accuses. "How can you live like this?"  
  
Sasuke glares at him, then at the plush ninja. "What possessed you to buy me a stuffed doll?"  
  
"Stupid," Naruto replies, "I just felt like getting it for you. Sakura-chan and I had a good laugh over how much it looked like you." He looks over his shoulder, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Actually, they probably modeled it after you. Hmph, special Sasuke-kun gets his own  _doll_."   
  
"You're just jealous," Sasuke says, goading Naruto even though he doesn't care if the doll is supposed to be him or not. (Though he hopes not, really, because it's just  _dumb._ )  
  
"Shut up! I'm just the only one who doesn't think you're so great." Naruto gives up on the fridge and picks up the doll again. "Here, he's yours. You gonna sleep with him?"  
  
"No way, idiot."  
  
"Bet you got a mountain of stuffed bears in your  _bedroom_ ," Naruto taunts, and makes for the closed door.  
  
"Stay out of my bedroom, dumbass!" Sasuke yells, and chases him.  
  
There are no stuffed animals in Sasuke's room, and thus no blackmail material. They end up wrestling anyway, and stop only when they're out of breath. Sasuke is lying on his back, Naruto on his stomach -- so close that his outstretched arm is lying across Sasuke's chest. It feels warm and heavy, lifted up and down by Sasuke's pants.   
  
Sasuke thinks Uzumaki Naruto's idiocy is contagious, because when the blond's arm tightens around him just a bit -- just enough to barely be considered an embrace -- he asks, "Where is that stupid toy?"  
  
"On your bed," Naruto mutters. "Where he belongs."  
  
After Naruto leaves, Sasuke puts the doll in his dresser and keeps it there. He never tells Naruto what he did with it.  
  
Naruto finds out two months later, anyway, and  _then_  has blackmail material.


End file.
